Reapers at Hogwarts
by Lord Kuchiki
Summary: Ichigo, Shinji, Urahara, and Toshiro go to Hogwarts to protect the-boy-who-lived. In the process, they join the Order of the Phoenix. Takes place in the fifth book of the series. How will Ichigo deal with Umbridge
1. Chapter 1

**Hello! Thanks for reading my fanfic. I have to admit that this my first Harry Potter and Bleach crossover, so any constructive criticism is welcomed; I won't be offended by anything so feel free to speak your mind.**

 **This takes place at the end of the Fullbring Arc in Bleach and in the fifth book of the Harry Potter series.**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Harry Potter or Bleach; all rights go to Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling respectfully.**

' **Hollow speaking'**

' _Zangetsu speaking'_

Chapter 1:

When Ichigo woke up, the first thing he noticed was that it was still the middle of the night and that he had woke up almost instinctively; for what reason he didn't know. The next thing he realized is that he heard something coming through the air straight at his window. He jumped up and slammed open the window, not wanting it broken. The second the window was open something whistled through it at a high speed. Said item smashed against his wall and splattered. As Ichigo looked at it he swore to sock Kisuke in the face first chance he got; for on his wall, in bright red paint that looked like blood, was a message.

It said: Dear Ichi-chan, please meet me at my shop as soon as you get this message, we will be waiting. PS: Please spare my handsome face, it was Shinji's idea, get him.

" _It's the middle of the night, what the hell does he want? I'm gonna kill him and Shinji!"_ thought Ichigo.

' **Calm down King, I'm sure dey got a good reason for it'** stated Shiro in the back of his mind.

"Oh, they better or I'm gonna feed them to a hollow"he growled out loud as he climbed out his window and headed towards Kisuke's shop.

About twenty minutes later, he found himself outside of Kisuke's shop banging on the door. After a few minutes Tessai came to the door and allowed Ichigo entrance to the shop. "Where is he so I can kill him?" he growled at Tessai as he shoved his way past him and into the shop.

"He's down in the Training Grounds with Shinji" he replied, as Ichigo shot past him and after Kisuke and Shinji.

About ten minutes later, after he had punched the two grinning men in the face, he grumbled "Now what did you wake me up in the middle of the night for Geta'Boshi, and it better be good or more than your nose is gonna hurt in the morning.

"Okay, okay just don't beat me up anymore" Kisuke whined.

"As long as you don't annoy me anymore" Ichigo threatened as he took a seat.

Kisuke took a step back when he realized that what he was gonna say was most likely going to make the orange head mad. After all he couldn't have his looks ruined.

"This might sound ridiculous at first, but bear with me and don't beat me. I swear it's all true." Kisuke said, flinching when he saw the orange head's glare.

' _Maybe we should have waited until morning for this; ah well too late now'_ Kisuke thought.

"Now, we have a request to make of you Kurosaki-kun. About fifty years ago we were fighting some hollows and got seriously injured when an adjuchas showed up." Kisuke said as he gestured to himself and Shinji.

"When we woke up we were in a castle and there was an old man standing by our beds. When we asked him what he was doing, he said he was healing our wounds and that we should not move. After about a week, we were all healed up and ready to head back home. When we left we said that if he ever needed our help that he could contact us. We hadn't received anything from him until a couple of days ago. From what was in the letter we received; we deciphered that there is an evil wizard loose on the wizarding world and that they need our help protecting the boy that is said to be the only one able to kill Voldemort, the evil wizard.

"Wait, you said wizard. Wizards don't exist in real life, those are just stories." Ichigo said questioningly.

"I'm afraid that they do indeed exist and sadly we owe them." Shinji said, speaking for the first time.

"You owe them; I don't; what does any of this have to do with me?" Ichigo said already expecting the answer.

"We kinda need your help, Kurosaki" Shinji said.

"And how long would we be gone?" Ichigo said.

"The school year is about nine months and the boy we were asked to protect is to go to this school" Kisuke said.

"And what does this school teach?" Ichigo said warily.

"It is called Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry, so I would guess that is what they teach" said Shinji.

"But, Shinji, I'm not a wizard. How am I going to supposedly go to this school?" Ichigo said, resigned to his fate.

"Ah that's where it gets interesting. Their 'magic' is just the manipulation of a very small amount of spiritual pressure that they have." Said Kisuke in a matter of fact tone. "It should be fairly easy to do for people like us with immense amounts of spiritual pressure, as long as we can control it.

"Good thing I've been practicing then isn't it?" said Ichigo smugly. If they expected him to be just as bad at controlling his reitsu as before, they were mistaken. He had even learned kido, tired of being picked on about his horrible skills at reitsu control.

Kisuke and Shinji wore shocked faces for a moment before they tested him and realized that he had barely any spiritual pressure; at least that they could sense.

"Oh good, I thought that I was gonna have to make a limiter for you, but I guess not. Good thing too, we are leaving first thing in the morning. Meet me here in about three hours with you stuff packed for the trip, oh, and don't worry about Isshin. He already knows.

"All right" Ichigo said as he started to get up to leave.

"Oh, and Kurosaki they can see us in Shinigami form, so we will be leaving your body here in the care of Tessai. It makes it easier to travel when no one can see you." Said Shinji.

"Fine with me. As long as it doesn't have lasting effects on me when I get back, like, oh say no body left." Said Ichigo.

"Oh don't worry Kurosaki-kun, your body will be fine in the care of Tessai, and so will Karakura town." Said Kisuke as he realized that Ichigo was worried about his friends and family.

"They better be, or your dead, Geta'Boshi" said Ichigo as he left to get his stuff packed.

Three hours later Ichigo had his stuff packed and was sitting at Kisuke's in his Shinigami form, having discarded his real body. He was ready to go.


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter all rights go to Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling**

' **Hollow speaking'**

' _Zangetsu or thinking'_

Chapter 2:

Two hours later after he had arrived, Ichigo was waiting at Urahara's for the two men to be done.

"What's taking those guys so long? I'm ready to go."

" **Calm down King, I'm sure they're coming"**

"Calm down!? They woke me up at three in the morning, told me a ridiculous story, and now they're taking forever to get their stuff packed. This is ridiculous"

" **But you have to admit that this sounds interesting. I mean wizards and witches, but the sad thing is that they all sound weak. Hopefully this 'dark wizard' will put up some fight. Maybe we'll actually get to kill something every once in a while"**

" _Now, now Shiro; we can't just go rushing in expecting to kill something. That might lead to a bit of a problem with the man who asked for help. He seems like a pacifist to me"_ the calmer part of Ichigo's soul intoned.

" **Che. Be quiet old man, you're ruining my mood"** stated Shiro to Zangetsu.

"He's kinda right Shiro; I mean we can't just go around killing stuff. But, hopefullythere will be a good fight, or I might have to go see Grimmjow.

" **Now, that sounds fun"**

Just then the two missing men showed up. "We're here Ichigo" said Kisuke.

"About damn time you two showed up" growled Ichigo hearing Shiro chuckling in the back of his head. "What took you so long?"

"Well, we were trying to find a way to get to London, which is where we have to meet the man that asked for our help. We're joining some type of order or resistance against this dark wizard." Shinji said.

"You mean that you didn't even schedule a way there" Ichigo said with a shocked look on his face.

"Well no, but we'll find a way there eventually" said Kisuke, covering his face as he saw Ichigo turn red. Then all of a sudden Ichigo smiled.

"I know a way for us to get there" he said to the two men, smirking.

" **You thinking what I'm thinking King?"**

"Hell yeah, go ahead Shiro. You're the only one that can do it" said Ichigo as he felt Shiro take over his body.

When Ichigo looked up he had an even bigger smirk on his face, except Shinji realized, this isn't Ichigo, this is his hollow. "You! I thought Ichigo had you under control, hollow" he spat.

" **Chill out, King gave me control"** Shiro said in his distorted voice.

"Why would Ichigo willingly give you control?" Shinji said practically snarling.

" **You needed a way to London, didn't you? Stop being so mean to your method of transportation or I won't help"**

"Method of transportation?" said Urahara curiously.

" **Yep"** Shiro said snapping his fingers. At the sound of his snap a garganta opened up in the middle of the room. **"King can't open a garganta on his own, so he asked me to do it."** Seeing Shinji still looking at him distrustfully he added **"You don't have to worry, it does go to London."**

"All right, let's go!" said Urahara as he stepped into the garganta.

The three men went through the garganta and at the end they stepped out and Shiro, once again, snapped, closing the garganta.

" **Welcome to London, folks!"** Shiro said right before giving Ichigo control of his body once more.

As soon as Shinji realized that Ichigo was once more in control he jumped at him saying "Why would you let your hollow have control? I'm surprised that he didn't attack us on the spot."

"Ahhh…Shiro is better behaved than that, he knows better than to attack allies and friends." Said Ichigo. "Besides, we're in London aren't we? Just like he said we would be"

And indeed the trio was in London. "All right, we need to get ahold of Dumbledore and find out where he wants to meet us" said Kisuke.

At this he pulled out a mirror and said 'Dumbledore-san'. An ice blue eye appeared and then receded leaving a wizened old man's face. "We're in London Dumbledore-san. Where do you want us to meet you?"

"Stay where you are, I will meet you" and with that he vanished as the mirror went blank once again. About five seconds later there was a pop and the man from the mirror appeared in front of them. "Hello Mr. Urahara, Mr. Hirako, and Mr…..?"

"Kurosaki, Ichigo Kurosaki" Ichigo replied.

"Mr. Kurosaki then. We will be heading to the Order of the Phoenix's headquarters using side-along-apparition so grab my arms." At this the three Shinigami grabbed his arms and apparated to their new destination.

"We're here"

.


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter all rights go to Tite Kubo and J.K. Rowling**

" **Hollow speaking"**

" _Zangetsu or thoughts"_

" _ **Japanese"**_

Chapter 3:

"And just where is here, exactly?" said Ichigo looking at the dingy street that they had landed on.

"This is the home for the Order of the Phoenix, Mr. Kurosaki. But before I can let you in I have to make sure that you're not death eaters" stated Dumbledore.

"Death eaters?" questioned Shinji a little worriedly.

"Yes, that is what Voldemort's followers call themselves. No need to worry about the name, they are just normal humans." Dumbledore reassured.

This time it was Urahara that spoke "You mentioned making sure that we are not these death eaters, just how do you plan to do that?"

"Here in the world of magic, we have a way where we can go into the minds of others to reassure ourselves that they are not imposters; it is called legilimency." Said Dumbledore.

" _ **Is that a good idea? Shinji and I have hollows in our mind and you have Benihime. Someone who goes into our minds might not come out alive."**_ Ichigo said to Urahara, concern in his voice.

" _ **I'm sure that whoever does it will be fine, as long as we are in our minds as well; to stop any attacks"**_ Urahara answered.

Ichigo sighed in agreement as Shinji spoke up. "Yeah, you can go into our minds, but I'm warning you now, you might not like what you find.

"Oh, it is not me that will be delving into your minds, but thank you for the warning." Dumbledore answered easily.

"Who will it be then Dumbledore-san?" Urahara said, "That man behind you maybe?"

With this a man with a long black cloak on came from behind Dumbledore, looking surprisingly like a bat. **"Hey King, kinda reminds me of Zangetsu-ossan, what do you think?"**

" _Yeah, you're kinda right"_ Ichigo thought as a small smile broke across his face. He could feel his Zanpakutou's disapproval at this statement and the smile got even wider.

" _ **Is something funny Ichigo?"**_ Shinji asked.

" _ **Yeah, but I'll explain later, they seem to want our attention."**_ He said in response. And indeed, Dumbledore and the man in black were looking at them, waiting for their attention.

Dumbledore started "Now that we have everyone's attention, this will be the man that will check your identities. His name is Severus Snape and he is one of my most trusted members. He is also the potions master at Hogwarts and the resident ligilimens expert.'

At this Snape said "Please get in line, I will go into your minds one at a time" He then went to Urahara and looked into his eyes.

When Snape opened his eyes, he was a bit disoriented at first. The normal stream of memories was not there. Instead he was in what looked to be a lab of some sort, with vials and strange machines all over the place.

"Well, well what do we have here?" a female voice behind him said. Snape spun around and came face to face to a sword. It was held by a woman dressed in a red kimono.

"Calm down Benihime, he has permission to be here. Do you really think that if he had ill intent that he would be here instead of dead on the ground outside?"

At this the woman withdrew the sword and looked at Urahara sadly. "Awww… you never use me anymore. Ever since you learned Bankai you've only used it three times."

"That's a good thing, if I never use Bankai then that means that we're too strong to need it, Right?" Urahara said to the woman, Benihime. The woman turned around and left the room huffing.

"So, Snape-san, is this good enough for you? I would offer you a drink, but I think that everything in here would most likely poison you. Sorry" Urahara said, not sounding apologetic at all.

"Yeah, this is fine. I'll be leaving now" said Snape quickly as he turned and vanished from Kisuke's mind. "Well, I guess we scared him, huh?" said Kisuke with a small grin.

As soon as Snape was out of Urahara's mind he said "not a death eater." _He might possibly be insane but he's not a death eater._ Snape thought as he turned to Shinji who was smirking. Snape gulped as he entered Shinji's mind.

Just like Urahara's mind, there was not a stream of memories. What was different though was that when Snape opened his eyes, he was in an ancient city in what looked to be Egyptian style. There was no one in sight so Snape started walking towards a giant temple he saw in the distance. When he arrived he saw Shinji standing in front of the temple. The temple itself was covered in deep gouges and claws marks and a red stain that looked frighteningly like dried blood. The door of the temple had a mask on it that looked like half of an Egyptian pharaoh, except that the mask was made of bone. The temple exuded fear and the feeling of death.

"Ah… I see that you found me, I figured you would eventually" said Shinji, then, noticing Snape still looking at the temple added "was a hell of a fight to get him in here but I've got him sealed up nice and tight, he won't be harming anyone in the near future."

Snape didn't look happy at the last comment and decided that it was time to leave this mind before whatever was in that temple escaped and attacked him. "I'll be going then" he said as he exited Shinji's mind.

"Not a death eater", _but a monster or at least the master of a monster_.

Snape went to the last Japanese man there and looked Ichigo in the eyes, noticing a small smile on Ichigo's face.

He was already expecting the same type of mind as the other two, so when he opened his eyes he wasn't disoriented, until he looked at where he was standing and realized that it was on the side of a building. As soon as he had a chance to realize this, he felt a blade at the side of his neck for the second time this evening and he stilled, feeling something evil behind him.

" **What are you doing in King's mind? You're not welcome here."** A distorted voice behind him said.

"Didn't I tell you not to threaten him Shiro?" said another voice behind him, and he felt the blade move from his neck. As soon as the blade was gone he spun around, not wanting any enemy behind him that he could not see. He was met with a terrifying sight.

When he turned around he saw what seemed to be a white doppelganger of the Japanese man, Ichigo, but that was not what terrified him. What terrified him was the size of the blade sitting on the white Ichigo's shoulder. It was huge and looked to be a giant butcher's knife and the man was holding it easily in one hand. The man also had the same feeling as the temple in Shinji's mind.

The white doppelganger spoke up **"Are you sure king? I don't trust him** **one bit. Coming into people's mind is rude."**

"Yeah Shiro, he's fine. If he causes trouble then you can stab him." Ichigo said from beside his white doppelganger. Snape paled a bit at the casual discussion of his bloody demise. "I will just be leaving now" he said as he vanished from Ichigo's mind.

Once he was, once again, in the real world he said "not a death eater" and went back to Dumbledore's side. "None of them are death eaters but, are you sure that you can trust them?" he questioned Dumbledore.

"Why wouldn't I trust them?" Dumbledore replied.

"One of them might be insane and the other two are the masters of monsters, Dumbledore, what other reason is there?"

At this Ichigo started laughing, a large smirk breaking out across his face.

"What's so funny Ichigo?" questioned Urahara.

"Ahhh… sorry, Shiro just reacted badly to the masters of monsters comment. The things he's in there saying right now are freaking hilarious. Ah...hahaha." Ichigo said, holding his sides.

Snape paled at the mention of Shiro, while Urahara just smiled from behind his fan.

"So, Dumbledore-san, now that we've passed your mind test, will you bring us to this Order of the Phoenix; I'm starting to get hungry and the sun is coming up" Urahara said.

"Ah… yes, here read this piece of paper and then think about what you read.

He pulled out a small piece of paper that said:

 _The Order of the Phoenix_

 _is held at_

 _Number twelve Grimmauld Place_

The three Japanese men read the paper and looked up at the row of dingy buildings in front of them. A building appeared in between number eleven and thirteen and they walked up to the door. As Dumbledore opened the door, he gestured inside.

"Welcome to the home of the Order of the Phoenix."


	4. Chapter 4

**The Shinigami that are going as students have been placed in Gryffindor to better guard their charge/Harry Potter**

 **Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach or Harry Potter all rights go to Tite Kubo and J. K. Rowling respectfully**

' **Shiro speaking'**

' _Zangetsu or thoughts'_

' _ **Japanese'**_

Chapter 4:

The three Japanese men walked into the house that had just appeared and the first thing they heard was a woman's voice. "Oh, are you the three Japanese wizards that Dumbledore was expecting?"

It was Urahara that answered "Yeah, Dumbledore-san and Snape-san are right behind us." Just as he said this, Dumbledore and Snape walked in behind them and closed the door

"Ahhh… Mrs. Weasley, yes you are correct these three are the ones I called to protect Harry. The one dressed in green with a fan is Mr. Urahara, the one with the Cheshire cat grin is Mr. Hirako, and the young man with orange hair is Mr. Kurosaki. They will all be attending the meeting" Dumbledore said to the woman.

"But Dumbledore, only overaged wizards are allowed at the meetings" Mrs. Weasley said looking at Ichigo.

At this Kisuke spoke up "I think you'll find, Mrs. Weasley-san, that all of us are overaged wizards, even Kurosaki-kun here"

"Don't try to fool me, there's no way. He's attending Hogwarts in his fifth year so he's fifteen."

"He is only going as a fifteen year old. Kurosaki-kun is actually nineteen."

"Dumbledore are you sure that Kurosaki is telling the truth?" Mrs. Weasley said, still not convinced.

"I am positive Mrs. Weasley dear. Now let's get to this meeting before people start worrying." And with that Dumbledore strode off down the hallway leaving a slightly irate Mrs. Weasley behind.

"Well then, shall we follow?" said Kisuke as he headed off after Dumbledore, the others following behind.

When they got to said meeting, all conversation stopped as everyone looked at them distrustfully. Then Dumbledore spoke up "These are the three Japanese wizards that I have recruited to help us in the guarding of Harry Potter. They will be attending Hogwarts in different positions at the school." With this he went to the head of the table and started the meeting. When the meeting was over Mrs. Weasley cleaned off the table and started setting it for dinner.

Ichigo deciding that she might need help went over, "Hey Mrs. Weasley, would you like help setting the table?"

"Oh sure dear, thanks for the help. I wish my boys were as polite as you, maybe they can learn something." She said handing him a stack of plates. As soon as the table was set and the food was done, she went to the stairs and called down the people upstairs. After a few minutes five figures appeared at the doorway to the kitchen. They turned out to be three red headed boys, one red headed girl, and a girl with bushy brown hair. Once everyone was sitting down the food was passed out and conversation started.

Ichigo ended up next to the two tallest red headed boys. "Hi, I'm Ichigo, who are you?"

"I'm Fred and-

-I'm George, but good luck telling us apart-

-Even our mum has problems with that sometimes"

"All right, I'll remember that" Ichigo said as he read their reitsu signatures, and took down the info for further use.

After dinner, Mrs. Weasley took them upstairs-Dumbledore had left before dinner- and showed them the room that they would be staying in. "It's next to the boys' room but if they're loud just ignore them. Sorry you all have to share a room, but we haven't cleaned out any more rooms than this one."

"It's alright Weasley-san, we don't mind." Kisuke answered easily as they walked into the room. Ichigo immediately claimed the bed closest to the window, wanting to be able to get fresh air. Shinji and Kisuke took the other two beds and they started unpacking their bags.

"We're going to Diagon Alley tomorrow to get all of the supplies we need to get integrated into the wizarding world. This is the point where you decide what you want to do, Shinji. Have you decided whether you are going as a student, or a teacher?" Kisuke said.

At this Ichigo turned as red as a strawberry "Wait, you mean to tell me that you don't know where you're going to stay?! Have you planned anything for this 'mission' at all, or are you just making this up as you go?"

Urahara looked hurt at this "Hey we planned a little; Shinji just hadn't decided what he wanted to do yet. Right, Shinji."

"Uh yeah, I think that I'm going to go as a student, give Kurosaki some company" _and make sure his hollow is under control,_ was an unspoken statement.

"Alrighty then, tomorrow we will go and get the five years' worth of books you need to make up, and other supplies to go to Hogwarts. Dumbledore said that we will be joining Gryffindor in order to protect Harry better so get your robes in Gryffindor colors." Kisuke said to the two 'fifth years'.

"Five years! That's just too much reading." Ichigo practically shouted.

"I know, but your just gonna have to persevere Kurosaki." Kisuke said dramatically.

"Persevere my ass, Kisuke. You're lucky I don't break your nose for this." Ichigo growled out.

"Eep, not my handsome face; Shinji save me" he said as he hid behind Shinji.

"Hey don't get me involved in this Kisuke; this is all your fault."

"Whatever, I'm going to bed" Ichigo said collapsing onto his bed. The other two soon followed, so when Ron and Hermione came to spy on them they were already asleep.

The next day the three got up and went downstairs, to find Mrs. Weasley cooking up a storm.

It was Shinji that spoke first "Excuse me, Weasley-san, would you mind telling us the way to Diagon Alley. We've never been there before and we need to get some supplies?" They had decided to leave their Zanpakutou's at home, all except Kisuke's which was cleverly hidden.

"After breakfast, you three are as thin as sticks." She said as she put three heaping piles of food in front of them. The three of them forced down the copious amounts of food and after breakfast, Mrs. Weasley offered to take them to Diagon Alley herself. The Shinigami somehow found themselves on a very fast bus and after the ride were standing in front of an old tavern called the Leaky Cauldron.

" _Who names their tavern The Leaky Cauldron? That's a horrible name."_ He said to his inner spirits.

" **You have to admit, the crappy name fits the crappy place it's representing though, King."** Shiro said causing Ichigo to smile.

Zangetsu spoke up then _"Now you two, looks aren't everything are they? Just think of Shiro, sure he's a jackass, but he's not just some bloodthirsty hollow like everyone thinks."_

" **Hey I resent the jackass label ossan, I'm only mean to people who annoy me."**

"Which is everyone" Ichigo said, not realizing that he had spoken out loud.

Shinji and Kisuke looked at him questioningly, Mrs. Weasley not noticing him. "Having and argument with Shiro about being a jackass" he said in answer to their questioning glances.

By now, the group had arrived to an empty alleyway. Mrs. Weasley took out her wand and tapped the bricks in an odd pattern, causing the wall to open up. As soon as the wall opened all the way the four stepped inside, and were met with an odd sight. For when they stepped inside none other than a very annoyed Toshiro Hitsugaya was standing inside the gate.

"Toshiro, what are you doing here?" said a surprised Ichigo. Seeing Mrs. Weasley looking at them Toshiro said _**"It's Hitsugaya-taicho to you"**_ and then added _**"I'll explain later, but I'm going with you**_." Ichigo was still confused but went with it.

"Oh, Mrs. Weasley this is Hitsugaya" seeing her confused look, he added "He's with us"

It was then that Kisuke spoke up _**"I'm guessing it was Yamamoto that sent you, Shiro-chan."**_

" _ **Don't call me that!"**_ Toshiro snapped _**"and yes, he sent me to join your mission and help out when needed."**_

"Then it looks like you'll need all the same supplies as us then." Shinji said to Toshiro.

Mrs. Weasley looked startled at this "He won't need the same supplies as you if he's going into his first year"

"Oh no, Mrs. Weasley, Hitsugaya here is the same age as Kurosaki. He got hit with a rogue jinx when he was younger and we haven't yet managed to find a cure." Said Shinji.

"These stories are starting to sound absolutely absurd, there is no way someone who looks that young is actually nineteen" said a frowning Mrs. Weasley.

Ichigo ignored her as he looked at Kisuke _**"What is going on here? Why is Toshiro here, Kisuke?"**_

" _ **Yamamoto heard of my mission, wanted to investigate the wizarding world; so he decided to send Hitsugaya to be a student with you. Have fun with that Ichigo."**_ Said Kisuke, waving his fan in front of his face, smirking. At this Ichigo's eyes flashed gold for a second before going back to normal. _**"Fine, Kisuke, We'll see how this goes"**_

Kisuke looked at his face, and felt a small shiver down his back at the smirk Ichigo was giving him. _'What is he planning'_

A disgruntled Mrs. Weasley said "I don't think I should believe you, but if Dumbledore does I guess I have to. Now we should go get going, we have to get your supplies."

The first place that the group went was the robes store, where they got their Gryffindor robes and a very annoyed Toshiro was confused as a first year. The next place they went was the bookstore to get the books from the previous years. To say Ichigo was mad at Kisuke was an understatement, he was fuming. This many books would take the rest of the summer to read. What a waste.

"We should go to the pet store and get the pets that you'll need for the year" said Mrs. Weasley as they were walking down the road. "Alrighty then, let's go" said Kisuke as they arrived at a store filled with animals.

As they walked in Ichigo felt a tug from something, as if it were calling to him. "I need to check something out" he said to the others as he walked in the direction of the pull. When he arrived at his destination, he was surprised to see what had called him. It seemed to be a baby dragon. It had an all-black body except for the bottom of its tummy, which was white and it had the most startling yellow eyes; a similar color to Shiro's iris' although muted by the brown of Ichigo's normal eye color. As Ichigo walked up to it, the shop keeper came over.

At this Ichigo looked away from the dragon and spoke "Hello, may I see this dragon?"

The shop keeper looked startled at this but said "That might be dangerous; everyone he has come in contact with, ha has attacked."

"I think I can handle him" said Ichigo as he walked closer to the cage.

"Alright, I'll let you see him" at this, the shopkeeper pulled out a ring of keys and went over to the dragon's cage. When he opened it the dragon flew straight over to Ichigo and landed on his arm snuggling into his neck. "I guess he likes me" said Ichigo, chuckling slightly at the dumbfounded look on the man's face.

"That is a familiar young man; you must have quite a fierce soul for that to be your familiar"

"I get that a lot, how much do you want for him?" Ichigo answered the man.

"You can have him, if he took a liking to you, I won't be able to sell him to anybody else."

"Alright then, looks like I found my pet" he said as he walked back to the others, the dragon curled around his neck, and blending into his black hoodie.

When he got to the others, they were having an argument over whether or not to get an owl. Apparently they were good for sending messages.

As Ichigo heard the last part he said "Why do we need an owl, we can just use jigokucho."

Apparently Toshiro agreed and that ended the conversation. In the end, Shinji got a cat and Toshiro got something called an ash owl. The ash owl was a tiny owl that was silver and turned to ash at the most random of times, then quickly reforming. Shinji's cat was an orange tabby with a bad temper. No one had noticed Ichigo's pet and he planned to keep it that way, wanting to surprise them at the best opportunity. Toshiro named his owl Momo and Shinji named the cat Hiyori. Ichigo had decided to call the dragon Kage, which meant Shadow in Japanese.

They went to a bunch of other stores and finally the only thing left to buy was a wand. They arrived at an old shop called Ollivander's and went in. When they got there, there was an old man at the counter looking at them, "Ahhh…here for wands, I see"

At this Ichigo, Shinji, and Toshiro stepped forwards. It was Shinji who spoke "Yes we are transferring to Hogwarts from Japan and needed wands. You see, we use wandless magic in Japan.

"Ahhh…. I see how about we start with the young man with white hair then." At this, Toshiro walked forward. It took about twenty minutes to find the proper wand for him and in the end; he ended up getting an ash wand with a thestral hair core. When he was done, it was Ichigo's turn. After about an hour they still could not find the correct wand until only two were left. One was white and red and the other one was pure white. They looked to be bone and reminded Ichigo eerily of hollow masks. He picked up the white and red one and immediately it felt right. Shinji, also seeing the eerie resemblance to hollow masks picked up the other one and felt the same thing.

Ollivander looked surprised at this and said "That is odd" eliciting looks from both Ichigo and Shinji before he continued, adding "Those two wands were made from two masks I found on my trip to japan last year. They have thestral hair cores. You are the only ones that the wands do not attack outright. That is curious indeed."

At this news Ichigo looked at Shinji and said _**"Do you think that the two masks he found were our hollow masks? These feel just like hollows."**_

" _ **Yes, I do. That really is an odd occurrence. Huh."**_

With this having been said, Kisuke paid the man the forty galleons for the wand and they headed back to Grimmauld place. Today had been a tiring day.


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry the update took so long, school got started and I haven't had a chance to work on either one of my fanfictions** **Thx for your support and patience. And sorry, but Toshiro is a little OOC, don't kill me.**

Chapter 5:

When they got back to the house, it was around dinner time. Mrs. Weasley showed Toshiro the piece of paper with the address on it, filled with skepticism, and then went inside to start cooking. When the three, now four, Shinigami got inside there was a meeting going so they went up to the room they were sharing. Shinji already had a slight idea on what magic was, so he conjured a bed for Toshiro on the opposite side of the room; it was the only space left. They sat there and talked about why Toshiro was there. Apparently, Yamamoto had heard of the details of Kisuke's mission and decided that he wanted to discover more information on the wizards, so he sent Toshiro as a means to investigate the wizarding world. He was also ordered to help with Urahara and Shinji's mission as much as he could.

"Hey, why aren't you guys in gigai's; I thought humans couldn't see our spiritual forms?" Toshiro asked.

It was Kisuke that answered, "The wizards have enough reitsu to see our spiritual forms. We were asked to come here to guard a young man from a dark wizard, so we decided to come in our spirit forms for better protection."

Toshiro sighed in relief "Oh, good. I hate gigai's, they're uncomfortable. Do you have any way to get rid of mine Kisuke?"

"Yeah, give it here Hitsugaya-chan" he said, holding out his hand.

"Don't call me that, Urahara!" Toshiro said, holding out the now vacant gigai. He had taken it off while they were talking.

After they were done talking, Toshiro changed into some, more appropriate, clothing for England. When he had exited his gigai he had been in a shihakusho and captain's haori; now he wore a pair of black jeans and a short-sleeved polo shirt. Once Toshiro was changed, they went down to dinner.

As soon as they entered, there were suspicious glares towards Toshiro; as no one knew who he was.

Moody was the one that spoke up "And who's this? I didn't see him with you before."

Toshiro was the one who replied "I didn't get a chance to come until today, when I met with my comrades in Diagon Alley. I was busy with work in Japan."

"Don't lie to me boy, there is no way someone as young as you has any 'work' as you say" Moody growled.

At this, the room temperature dropped about ten degrees, causing everyone but the Shinigami to shiver "I can assure you that I am older than I look. I was hit with a jinx when I was younger and I haven't aged since."

"That's a load of bullshit" Moody shot back.

"Enough, enough" said Dumbledore as he walked into the room, "I believe them, let's leave it at that, we have a meeting to continue"

The meeting continued after dinner and the topic of conversation was about getting Harry Potter to the order safely. Dumbledore looked over at Shinji and Urahara and said "We are going to get Harry tomorrow and would like one of you to go along with the group to provide extra protection from, nasty, surprises" ' _Hollows'_ thought the Shinigami.

"Ah, thought so Dumbledore…We were actually planning on having a private meeting with you tomorrow, but the other two can go; I assure you that they are quite capable of almost anything that you could throw at them."

"Alright then, if you are sure Mr. Kurosaki and Mr…"

"Hitsugaya"

"Mr. Hitsugaya can go and I will meet with you two."

This time it was Molly that spoke up "Now, now Dumbledore, you can't be serious, Toshiro looks to be only ten; he can't go on dangerous expeditions like this. He could get killed."

The room dropped ten more degrees at this statement before Dumbledore spoke up "If there is anything I have learned about these Japanese folk, it's that they are more than they seem at first. Now that, that matter has been decided I think it's time that we head to bed, we seem to have a busy day tomorrow." Then the meeting dispersed.

The four Japanese men went upstairs and went to bed.

When they woke up in the morning the morning went like normal, with them helping Mrs. Weasley clean up. Of course, as soon as the children saw Toshiro they asked him a bunch of questions; needless to say, by lunchtime Toshiro was very irate and anyone who went near him started shivering. Toshiro and Ichigo finished lunch up quickly and went to their room to study in silence; Kisuke and Shinji had not been seen all day. They spent about three hours studying before they started talking about how they were going to get to the Potter boy's house.

"You know Hitsugaya, they want us to ride brooms" Ichigo said, with a little smirk on his face, "Apparently they fly"

Toshiro looked slightly unnerved by this "There is no way in hell that I am riding a flying cleaning utensil"

"Oh, then would you like to hear my suggestion?" this was said with a large smirk.

"Sure Kurosaki, as long as it's not dangerous and life threatening."

Alright, I say screw them, we get there first right after they leave and wait for them."

"I'm not authorized to make a senkaimon for something as simple as that Kurosaki"

"Who ever said anything about a senkaimon, I was thinking garganta."

"Just a small problem, neither one of us can make a garganta, unless….."

Ichigo had a full-blown shit-eating grin on his face now, "Your right, neither one of us can make a garganta but Shiro can"

"Oh no Kurosaki, we are not letting a hollow loose on England just for quick transportation"

"Let him loose? He takes offense at that" and indeed Shiro was in his head throwing a little hissy-fit. "Shiro knows better than to hurt a human without my permission, he's a lot better than a normal hollow. For one he's sane, and two he actually listens to me"

"Fine, what about the way back?"  
"We'll just Shunpo alongside them and watch for hollows and dark wizards. If we move fast enough they won't see us, unless we want them to."

"These ideas sound extremely reckless. Are you sure that you trust your hollow?"

"Yeah, Shiro's fine; we don't need to worry."

"Alright Kurosaki, we better not end up in trouble because of this" but truly Toshiro was a little glad they were going this way, after all he was not riding a flying broomstick.

By the time that their conversation was over, it was time to leave to pick up Harry. As the group of wizards was leaving, Ichigo told them that they had their own method of transportation and that they would meet them there. He went up to his room, time to leave.

When he got to his room, he looked over at Toshiro, "You ready Hitsugaya?"

"Yeah, let's go"

"Alright", at this Ichigo let Shiro take control. They had already talked this plan over before even proposing it to Hitsugaya.

" **Alright, looks like I get stuck being transportation again. Yay."**

" _Calm down, we'll spar later"_

" _ **We better, King, it gets boring as hell sitting in your head all day. There's nothing to do and Mr. Flagpole won't spar with me"**_

" _Mr. Flagpole, wow original"_

" _ **Shut up"**_

By now they were travelling through the garganta that Shiro had opened up while arguing with Ichigo. Once they got to the other side Shiro closed the garganta and ceded control to Ichigo once more.

"Wow Kurosaki, I'm surprised you actually did that"

"Hey! Told you we could"

" _ **We! It was all me."**_

" _Well at least I included you, which I normally forget to do. So stop complaining."_

" _ **Che, fine, but you better come spar with me or I'm taking control, just to prove a point"**_

" _I'll be in later, don't worry"_

By this time Toshiro was looking at him with a questioning gaze.

"Just arguing with Shiro, sorry"

Toshiro nodded understanding. They sat down to wait for the others. They were at the right place; Shiro was pretty accurate when it came to gargantas. About an hour later the others arrived. When they got there Ichigo and Toshiro stood up. "About time you got here, we've been waiting forever"

"How long have you been here?" that was Moody in his usual growl.

"Oh, about an hour; give or take"

"But that would make you here almost directly after we left."

"You are correct; we've been here since right after you guys took off on your flying broomsticks"

"How is that even possible?"

"In Japan, we have portals that can go anywhere we want them to."

"Do you have a way to get back? I don't see brooms with either one of you."

"Yeah, don't worry about it, we got it covered."

"Alright"

They all went inside the house that the Dursleys had just left about half an hour ago, Ichigo and Toshiro had watched from the roof as they drove away. As soon as they entered the house Tonks was making a big din with everything that she could possibly knock over. They could hear a noise coming from the top of the stairs and when they looked up there was a boy there. As soon as the boy saw them he went to put his wand in his back pocket when Moody said "Don't put your wand there boy; I've seen better wizards than you who have lost a buttock."

"Who do you know who's lost a buttock Moody? Cause they must be pretty half-assed." Said Ichigo, smiling at his horrible joke.

"Doesn't matter" said Moody in his gruff voice, "All that matters is that we need to get going soon, so pack up quick Harry."

Once Harry was done packing they went outside to wait for the signal to mount their brooms. Once they were outside Moody explained how the trip was going to go. When he was done he looked over at Ichigo "Anything else to add, Kurosaki?"

"Yeah, if you see any monsters standing in the air with white masks on, keep going, Toshiro and I will handle them. Also, though you may not be able to see us, we are there, so don't worry."

As soon as he was done speaking a red flare went off in the distance and everyone mounted their brooms, except for Toshiro and Ichigo of course. Shortly after the first flare went off, a second one, green this time, went off and the wizards took flight. The first half of the trip went smoothly and Ichigo and Toshiro thought that there would not be any hollow attacks. Then about twenty minutes into the second half of the flight about forty hollows arrived, twenty on each side of the wizards. Ichigo and Toshiro looked at each other and nodded, in only a way that two fellow warriors would understand. Ichigo took the ones on the left and Toshiro took the ones on the right. From the wizards point of view all they saw was numerous monsters appear and then drop and disappear about five seconds later, due to two streaks of orange and white. Once the monsters were gone Ichigo slowed down long enough for the wizards to see him, and told them that the monsters were dead and that they could keep going.

All the wizards had stopped when the monsters had appeared and were now looking at Ichigo flabbergasted, as he was seemingly standing on empty air. As soon as they were going forward again Ichigo sped back up. Now that the wizards were aware that the two were in the sky with them they were noticing the slight blurs of orange and white circling them; amazed at the speed in which the two 'Japanese wizards' were moving, and where. They were in the sky after all, and by all rights, to them, no one was able to walk on air. They arrived at Grimmauld Place and landed. Once they were down, Moody showed Harry the paper with the address written on it and they went inside. When they got there, there was another meeting going on, Dumbledore not included, so the two Shinigami went to their room to study until dinner was done. As they were studying they heard a large racket that they soon discovered was Harry throwing a fit. After a while they went down to dinner and ate. By the time they went to bed, Shinji and Urahara were still not there, so they went to bed without them.

 **I am trying to get Hogwarts in next chapter hopefully… Wish me luck (and time) to write the next chapter; and please review with some constructive criticism. Thx**


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6:

When the two Japanese woke up in the morning, Shinji and Urahara still weren't there, so they went about their business without them. Toshiro had brought an invention from the twelfth division that allowed a person to cook using a small amount of spiritual pressure pushed into the battery. It reminded Ichigo of a propane camping stove, except reitsu instead of propane. It seemed Matsumoto had suggested it, knowing that English food might not settle with Toshiro well. They had gotten up earlier than everyone else, so they made rice with the little stove. Once they were done eating they decided to clean up their room a little bit. Neither one of the boys really liked messes, surprisingly. They used what magic they had already studied to aid them and in the end; the room ended up being the cleanest room in the house. They had only taken about an hour to clean, and no one was up yet so they sat down to meditate.

Ichigo felt himself drop into his inner world and opened his eyes as a white blade flew at him. He immediately pulled Zangetsu from his back and stopped the blade.

" **Nice reactions King. Damn; I was hoping to finally get you. Nothin' to be done about it now right"** At this Shiro put the white Zangetsu on his back as Ichigo did the same.

"Still haven't changed a bit, have you. You said you wanted a sparring match, so here I am." Shiro smiled at this and flew at him once again. As Shiro flew at him he pulled out his own Zangetsu and stopped the blade. Shiro and Ichigo jumped back at the same time. They landed and two shouts of "Ban **kai!"** later they flew at each other with twice the speed. Shiro spilled first blood as he got Ichigo across the arm, but shortly afterward Ichigo got him across the back. The battle went back and forth for about twenty minutes before Ichigo stabbed Shiro in the stomach and won the match. Shortly after, they both used instant regeneration and fell out of Bankai mode, good as new.

"Hey Shiro, you know where Ossan is, I need to talk to him"

" **Somewhere that direction"** Shiro said as he pointed to the right. Ichigo went to the right and soon found Zangetsu standing on his flagpole.

"Hey Ossan"

" _Hello, Ichigo what do you need?"_

"You know all about the mission Kisuke dragged me on, right?" When Zangetsu nodded, Ichigo started talking again "Well, we're going in our spirit form and I refuse to leave you in the dorm and not on me. I was wondering if there was a way to make you smaller without sealing you."

Zangetsu was quiet for a minute then, _"There might be a way but I don't know if it'll work."_

"Whatever it is, we might as well try"

" _Alright, I was thinking that if you could put just me in Bankai form, then you could carry me under your cloak easily; you're tall enough that I wouldn't scrape the ground."_

"How do I do that?"

" _Just imagine that you are in your normal clothes while I am in Bankai mode, then release your Bankai with the image firmly in your mind and it should work."_

"Alright, I'll give it a try" He did as Zangetsu had said and imagined himself in a regular shihakusho while Zangetsu transformed into a smaller size, deceivingly fragile, but still deadly. While he held this image in his mind he released his Bankai reitsu. When he opened his eyes, Tensa Zangetsu was looking at him with approval. Ichigo looked down and discovered that it had worked; he was still in his normal shihakusho.

" _Great job Ichigo, I honestly didn't think that would work, at least on the first try"_ said Tensa Zangetsu in his younger teenage voice.

"Told you we should give it a try" said Ichigo smugly, as they walked back to where Ichigo had fought Shiro.

" **Hey, King. Hey, Tensa. Wait! Tensa? But Ichigo is still in his normal Shinigami uniform. What the Hell?!"**

"We needed a way to hide Zangetsu from prying eyes so we did a little experiment and succeeded. Now, I can hide Tensa easily under my wizards' cloak."

" **Damn, King; I'm impressed, that must have took a lot of concentration."**

"Yeah, it was hard; but now I barely have to concentrate at all to keep Zangetsu in this form"

" _Good thing, it would be bad if you were attacked and didn't have me with you."_

"Yeah, now that we got that settled, I should probably go back before Toshiro starts to worry"

" _ **Good luck Ichigo"**_ two voices said as Ichigo left his inner world.

When he opened his eyes, Toshiro was indeed looking at him with a concerned expression. Ichigo wondered why until he felt something warm run down his arm. He looked down and saw that the wounds from the fight had healed but the blood was still there. Toshiro thought he was bleeding.

"Oh, no I'm fine; it's already healed" he said correctly, interpreting his expression correctly.

"Oh good, I was worried. About a half an hour ago, a bunch of cuts started opening up and you started bleeding."

"Yeah, I was just sparring with Shiro; I was also figuring out how to safely hide Zangetsu without sealing him, so that I could carry him around with me."

"It looks like you had to seal him anyway though"

"Nope"

"Then how is he so small? Wait- that looks a lot like your Bankai sword Ichigo"

"That's because it is. But before you yell at me, I know; no Bankai, except when absolutely needed. The thing is, I am not in Bankai, only Tensa Zangetsu is."

"That's not possible" Toshiro said, shocked. Ichigo just sat there smugly smirking at him. "I give up trying to understand you Kurosaki" This was said with a resigned sigh.

"You should have given up trying to understand me a long time ago"

"Don't I know it?"

After this Ichigo cleaned himself up and got a set of clean clothes on. Everyone had woken up by now, so they went downstairs. After they reassured Mrs. Weasley that they had already eaten, they asked what she was doing that day. She was doing some cleaning, so they offered to help. After a while, they went to a room and put on masks over their faces. When Ichigo asked why, Mrs. Weasley explained what they were doing with the doxies. They each picked up a small black spray bottle and started spraying the curtains. Ichigo was the closest and so the doxies came for him first. A few tried to bite him, but were unsuccessful in piercing his hierro; once they failed to bite him they would go for the others but were neutralized quickly.

Afterwards they had sandwiches and then Ichigo and Toshiro went into their room to study. This time though, Ichigo called forth his Zanpakutou spirits to help him; after all, three heads are better than one. They spent most of the rest of their time at Grimmauld Place doing the same: cleaning and studying, until the day before they had to get on the Hogwarts Express came. Shinji had shown up about three days ago, in order to play his role as a student. He told them that they had all been put in Gryffindor to better guard Harry; he also said that they had a training room for the four of them to train in, so they didn't have to worry about a lack of actual exercise.

The day before the Hogwarts Express was a busy day. Everyone but the Shinigami was rushing about getting their stuff packed. Everyone went to bed early, and then came their first day at Hogwarts.

 **Sorry I didn't get to Hogwarts, but I promise that in the next chapter I will. I felt like I had to explain how Ichigo was going to hide his sword, so sorry again** **I hope to get the next chapter up shortly.** __


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7:

When the day of Hogwarts came, there was great rushing. It did not seem to matter that they had been rushing about the day before, no one seemed prepared. Since the Shinigami were already ready to go, all they had to do was get their stuff and go downstairs. As they were heading down the stairs with the Weasley known as Ginny they were sent tumbling by some floating trunks.

"OI, WHAT THE HELL?!" Ichigo yelled as he landed at the bottom of the pile of humans at the bottom of the stairs.

"Oh sorry mate-"

"-We were just trying to-"

"-speed things up a bit."

Ichigo rubbed the back of his head as he got off the floor and said, "S'okay, no big deal, I have a hard head."

"Yes you do Ichigo, and I landed on it; at least you could have made a soft landing for me" said Shinji, rubbing his side and grimacing.

"Shut-up, you dickhead" Ichigo grumbled.

"That's enough, you two. Act your ages" Toshiro snapped as he helped Ginny get up.

"FRED! GEORGE!" a thunderous voice yelled as Molly walked in to see what the ruckus was about.

It was about ten minutes before Molly realized that they were running late and she quickly pushed them out the door, in quite the hurry. They walked to the station quickly and were soon right at the magical entrance to Platform 9 ¾; the Shinigami watched with slight apprehension as the wizards walked through the wall, but quickly followed with their trunks and animals. Ichigo was surprised that no one had noticed Kage yet, but had not mentioned it to anyone. They arrived in front of the great red steam engine and climbed into a cabin in the back, Harry and his friends following behind; there was a girl already sitting there reading an upside-down magazine that ignored them.

The train started moving forwards after about twenty minutes and the group sat back to enjoy the ride with Ichigo and Shinji falling asleep and Toshiro reading a book on defense; both of the other Shinigami had been slightly jealous of the fact that with Zangetsu and Shiro's help Ichigo had finished all of his schoolbooks and could now do most of the magic required of him as a fifth year. About twenty minutes into the ride, Ichigo was awaken by the door slamming open and a pompous blond strutting into the compartment, "Hey Potter, heard you were in this compartment."

Harry jumped up, "What do you want Malfoy?" he bit out.

" _This looks interesting; this is the Malfoy boy that he told us about the other day; he seems like an ass"_

" **Definetely an ass, King, and from the looks of it, he's very weak as well; what a drag."**

" _Looks like he's trying to overcompensate for something"_ Ichigo thought when Draco started going into how he was better than Harry. Shiro started cackling in his head and Ichigo cracked a smile and turned to Shinji, _**"I'm in control of everything that's about to happen, so don't flip out on Shiro, K?'**_

Shinji's eyes grew wide but he nodded; Ichigo smirked and then all of a sudden he was in front of a sputtering Draco with a bloodthirsty grin. He could feel Shiro push him over and the mask start to form and Shiro spoke, **"I don't care if your precious daddy is the goddamn Queen of England; he can't do shit to anyone under my protection, brat. I don't know if you're trying to overcompensate for something but you're pathetic; get out of my sight before you regret it."**

Draco gulped at the demonic voice and mask and quickly made a beeline for the door, his two goons following close behind; Ichigo took back over and the mask dissolved before he turned back to the others who all wore shocked faces, except for Shinji and Toshiro who were sitting as if this happened every day. Ron spoke, "Blimey mate, how did you do that?"

"Do what?" Ichigo replied nonchalantly, sitting down next to Toshiro.

It was Harry that spoke now, "You moved too quickly to see and your voice changed, not to mention scaring Draco away so easily; he looked like he'd seen a ghost"

"Oh, that's just a special talent that I had; it's good for scaring away bullies."

Hermione gasped, "I hope that you can back that up; Draco's family is very influential in the wizarding world."

Ichigo gave a devil-may-care grin, "Oh, I'm quite capable of defending myself, I'm sure."

Toshiro snorted and Shinji grinned and spoke, "Oh yes, Ichigo is very capable at defending himself and so are we."

At this moment the little blond looked up, "I do hope that Mr. White can be nice."

The wizards looked at her strangely and the Shinigami whipped their heads around at the girl; Ichigo spoke, "Mr. White?"

"Yes; that is his name right?"

Ichigo nodded dumbly and Shinji and Toshiro looked at her suspiciously; she nodded and went back to reading her magazine. They spent a bit of time talking before Toshiro fell asleep against Ichigo's side; Ichigo and Shinji took the cue and took a nap as well. They didn't wake up until Hermione shook them awake to change into their robes. All the guys left and the girls changed before they switched for the guys to change.

The Shinigami got into their trunks and pulled out their robes and changed into them. Once they were done, they turned to see the others in the compartment were staring at them and were only half-changed, "What?" Ichigo asked irately.

Ron answered, "Bloody Hell, all of you could beat the crap out of Malfoy easily; you're all in perfect shape; you've even got abs!"

Ichigo nodded awkwardly and shifted slightly, "I told you I could defend myself; if you knew exactly what I could do then you would realize that." He turned away and slipped Tensa Zangetsu into the scabbard at his waist; the robes were baggy enough that they hid the Zanpakutou easily. They arrived at the school about five minutes later and disembarked, where they rode carts up to the school drawn by skeleton horses.

The welcome feast went by quickly and soon they were heading up to their dorms; Dumbledore stopped them as they stood, "There is separate dorms for the foreign exchange students and the new hands-on defense teacher; follow me and I'll show you where they are."

They nodded and followed the elderly man to their new rooms; they arrived at a portrait of a sakura tree and he told them that they could set the password by pressing a stone right inside the door. Dumbledore left and the password was set to 'Shinigami' before they went inside and prepared for the next day.

 **OoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOoOo**

They woke up early the next day and Toshiro made rice again; they had discovered that english food did not sit well with any of them. When they were done they got their cloaks on, this time all of them had their weapons on them; Toshiro's was hidden underneath his cloak on his back, while Shinji had his in a scabbard like Ichigo's. They went down to breakfast only to get their schedules and were soon headed to History of Magic. History was boring and even Toshiro slept through it; Potions was next and they found the classroom in the dungeons rather easily and sat down.

They had arrived early and sat waiting for about five minutes. The class started pouring in and pretty soon only the teacher was missing; he came in about two minutes later and gave a speech before they got started. He walked around the classroom tossing insults and was soon at the Shinigami's table; he looked at Ichigo and Shiro made a noise of displeasure, **"King, dat man's in here again; can I get rid of him?"**

Ichigo sighed in irritation, _"No maiming or death, but yes; I'll gladly have him removed from my mind."_

" **Good, you heard King; get out of his head before I make you"**

Ichigo saw Snape flinch and smirked, letting his eyes turn hollow-like; Snape quickly broke eye contact and walked away towards Harry, where he took out his irritation at his failure.

Divination was crap and soon it was time for DADA with the ugly pink toad woman. They walked in and sat down on their side; the toad stood up and told them that they needed to put away their wands and copy the instructions on the board. This led to a long discussion in which Harry got detention and Ichigo got pissed; luckily, Toshiro held him back from killing the woman.

All in all, the day sucked and not a single hollow attack had occurred; the Shinigami were thoroughly bored with it all.


End file.
